May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by xo.KyoriiSomeoneFTW
Summary: Just a flip of the coin right? Surely I can't lose this bet. Or so I thought . . . SoKai Apparent fluffles? Nothing naughty, but there's action, I suppose . . .


A/N: I was browsing the vast library of short stories for Kingdom Hearts, and stumbled upon a story that gave me another idea for story. The story is Heads and Tails by Nacreous Clouds. If you read that one first, you're likely to understand how I got this idea. I read it and said to myself, instead of that happening, how about a twist? The outcome was this, a one-shot, based off another one-shot. All of this was written at 4 in the morning. It took all of 5 minutes.

May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor~

It was foolproof. He never rejected a bet, no matter how much of an underdog he was in the situation. So this will work. Ad, in the end, I will win. Squee.

There he is, perched atop the misshapen paupu tree where he, Riku, and I would gaze at the bright orange sunset until the stars where bright and the sun out of sight. His soft chocolate locks, spiked lightly using his gel, wavered side to side from the light ocean breeze that was now heightening as the sunlight grew dim, his smile bright from the reflection of the lowering orb of light.

"Hey there." I spoke aloud, startling him from his reverie. He fell flat on his back and was looking towards the sky which was now a blend between sky blue and night black. I approached and looked down at him from behind which gave a funny feeling. I think its called Déjà vu . . .

With a light chuckle, he said, "What is it Kairi? Couldn't stay away from my dashing good looks?" I being the witty girl I am, decided to outsmart that smart-ass comment.

"By dashing, do you mean how girls go dashing from you when you approach?" He looked at me with a seemingly genuine hurt expression on his face, but I knew it was a fake, and that was he was just playing along. That's something you learn when you've been friends for so many years.

"Ouch. Now, other than to be such a meanie, what did you need?" He replied, his false hurt face reverting to his cheesy grin that was almost always spread across his face. His eyes flickered down for a split-second, but I was too slow to catch what he was peeking at. I'm sure it was nothing.

"To make a bet."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bite, what is it?"

"Promise you'll do it?" I told him He seemed worried I would make him do something outrageous, but the look quickly subsided and he once again had that grin.

"I'll do it."

"Good." I pulled out a Destiny Islands silver coin, enough for two paupu smoothies down at Riku's smoothie shack on the main island.

Sora looked at me, probably slightly puzzled; his face seemed to show his bewilderment even further. I rotated the coin in my hand which was now slightly sweaty from what I was about to do.

"Heads, we go out. Tails, you get a date, but you won't have me as a girlfriend. How about it?"

This time, Sora stared at me, pure shock written all over his face like a five-year-old drew all over it with a crayon. He was going to get a date with me and was going to be no harder than saying 'Okay.'

After a few more seconds, I had a thought about what he was most likely thinking.

Come on, Heads.

"Alright, flip it." So I did. My toss sent it flying high, shining from the sunlight bouncing off of it. It bounced off the ground once, practically in slow motion. Now here I am mouth agape. This has to be the thing that takes the cake for funniest thing that ever happened to Sora. Sora looks devastated, while I was trying to stifle giggles that were coming ad infinitum.

"Oh. My. God." was all he could say. The coin was right there, likely mocking him. It didn't land on heads . . . or tails, for that matter. The money was right there, on its side. It's freakin' side!

I was about to start cracking up when Sora looked up with a glint in his eyes. Lightly yellow, so I knew this might not be good, but he wouldn't hurt me, so I kept laughing. He walked over, grabbed me by the shoulders, and before I knew it, he locked lips with me. My heart seemed to stop beating for a minute. So that's what he took a look at earlier.

My keyblade, though I was still an amateur at using it, only knowing a fire spell and a weak three move combo, was threatening to make an appearance. I was about to bash his skull in for taking my first kiss. My arms in an 'X' across my chest were trying to push him away, but he was much stronger. I kept fighting both him and my keyblade, and I only gave in to Sora. The kiss was long and sweet, and his tongue tastes like sea-salt ice cream, something Sora learned the recipe for and sold it at Riku's shop for loads of money. People on this island were crazy for that, including Sora.

After about three minutes, Sora pulled away, but not far enough that my arms could escape. He placed his fore head on mine and his hot pants (A/N: Teehee.) of breath were heating up my face even more than my blush.

Then, a Riku-kind-of-smirk appeared across his face, replacing his grin. "I guess this means I get you on a date and as a girlfriend, huh?" He whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine like the one time where it was sixty degrees on the island. That was the coldest day of my life, but Sora kept saying it was nothing compared to how cold it was when he met Santa Claus. I still don't believe Sora met Santa, but he says he'll take me there when Donald and Goofy come back for a visit.

After taking my head of my resting place, a.k.a, Sora's chest, which is where I put my head a little bit after the kiss, I thought I should say something witty. But the only thing that came to mind was . . .

"Can I get another kiss?"

A/N: Boo-yah.

Did the author who had someone's leg blown off in the first chapter of his first story just write some fluff? Damn straight I did.

This story is dedicated to . Her stories are much better than mine, likely because she writes more fluff. More experience, better stories. Now go read hers.

P.S. Puppy Love has a flaw in the plot line, so it's on slight hiatus until I can ix that, in case anyone was wondering. I cannot post the next chapter until I fix it, because it will lead to more flaws. And they are major flaws. So . . . sorry.

. . . Opening D file . . . :D


End file.
